memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Andrew Williams
|birthplace = Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Trajis Lo-Tarik; Garos }} Wade Andrew Williams is the actor who played Trajis Lo-Tarik in the fourth season episode where he was credited as Wade Williams and later the Malurian Garos in the first season episode – this time credited as Wade Andrew Williams. He is probably best known as Captain Bradley Brian Bellick in the first four seasons of the FOX series (2005-2008) where he worked with Rob Knepper, Michelle Forbes, John Billingsley, Leon Russom, Cress Williams, Jude Ciccolella, Reggie Lee, James Hiroyuki Liao, and Dan Sachoff. He also reprised this role when he lent his voice to the 2010 video game Prison Break: The Conspiracy, along with Robert Knepper and Rick Pasqualone. Williams grew up in Tulsa, Oklahoma along with his three siblings. He was interested in acting from a young age though did not intend on pursuing it as a career, instead taking a pre-med course at the University of Tulsa. The prospect of pursuing acting as a career eventually took over and he switched courses, completing a bachelors degree in theatrical studies. During his time here, Williams also performed in a production of Sweeney Todd, and later obtained a Master of Fine Arts in acting from the Rutgers University Mason Gross School of the Arts. He currently lives in Texas with his wife and daughter. Williams started to work on television and film in the late 1990s and had guest roles in episodes of Profiler (1997, with Larry Dobkin, Steven Dennis, Dennis Christopher, and Randy Hall), Night Man (1998, starring Matt McColm, Derek Webster, and Felecia M. Bell), The Larry Sanders Show (1998, with Wallace Langham, Penny Johnson, and Scott Thompson), NYPD Blue (1998, with Gordon Clapp and Jack Blessing), Chicago Hope (1998, starring Jayne Brook and with Kelly Connell, Kimble Jemison, and Leslie Moonves), Silk Stalkings (1998, with Charlie Brill and Nora Leonhardt), Seven Days (1998, with Norman Lloyd, Alan Scarfe, Tucker Smallwood, and Mark Daniel Cade and directed by Charlie Picerni), Sons of Thunder (1999, with Marco Sanchez and Heidi Franz), Promised Land (1999), L.A. Heat (1999, with Kenneth Tigar), ER (1999, with Sam Anderson, Steven Culp, Lily Mariye, John Doman, Stephanie Erb, Scott Jaeck, Cress Williams, Craig Baxley, Jr., and Darwyn Carson), and Touched by an Angel (1999, with John Cothran, Jr.). He also appeared in the television crime drama Route 9 (1998, with Richard Riehle, Kenneth Tigar, and Clayton Landey), the horror sequel Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999, with Tony Todd and Robert O'Reilly), and the action comedy K-911 (1999). Further film work includes the science fiction comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000, with Willie Garson, Brian Markinson, Greg Bronson, and Sarah Silverman), the drama Erin Brockovich (2000, with Scarlett Pomers, Joe Chrest, William Lucking, Tracey Walter, and Matthew Kimbrough), the horror comedy Terror Tract (2000, with Paul E. Short, Katelin Petersen, and Brenda Strong), the sport drama Ali (2001, with Bruce McGill, LeVar Burton, Albert Hall, Victoria Dillard, Brad Greenquist, William Utay, Doug Hale, Michael Dorn, Greg Bronson, and Ray Uhler), the comedy Bark! (2002), the short comedy Project Redlight (2002, with Jeffrey Scott Jensen), the drama Local Boys (2002, with Lukas Behnken and Cazimir Milostan), the comedy Bug (2002, with John Carroll Lynch, Ed Begley, Jr., Brett Rickaby, Stoney Westmoreland, and Guy Siner), the drama Ken Oark (2002, with Richard Riehle), the television science fiction drama Astronauts (2002), the crime drama I Witness (2003, with Clifton Collins, Jr., Carolyn Seymour, and Gary Wayton), the thriller Mummy an' the Armadillo (2004, with Ashley Edner), the thriller American Crime (2004, with Cyia Batten, Carlos Palomino, and Wayne Thomas Yorke), the crime thriller Collateral (2004, with Bruce McGill, Chic Daniel, Josh Cruze, Angelo Tiffe, Brandon Molale, Spike Silver, and Henry T. Yamada), the short thriller The Naughty Lady (2004, with Tyson Weihe), the short comedy Male Mail (2004), and as the father in 's music video to (2004). Television guest roles include episodes of Becker (2000, with Terry Farrell, Fran Bennett, and David Graf), G vs E (2000, with Clayton Rohner, Googy Gress, Eve Brenner, and Jack Donner), Secret Agent Man (2000, starring Dina Meyer), Nash Bridges (2000, with Cress Williams and Caroline Lagerfelt), Walker, Texas Ranger (2000, with Gary Kasper and Carey Scott), The X-Files (2001, with Jennifer Parsons, Dan Desmond, Scott MacDonald, and Kenneth Meseroll), Charmed (2001, with Simon Templeman and Christopher Shea), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001, with James Marsters, Anthony Stewart Head, Bob Morrisey, and Jack Donner), Gideon's Crossing (2001, with John Billingsley, John Carroll Lynch, and Freda Foh Shen), Six Feet Under (2001, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ed O'Ross, and Raphael Sbarge), The Agency (2001, starring Ronny Cox and David Clennon), ''24'' (2002, with Leslie Hope, Kara Zediker, Penny Johnson, Zach Grenier, Henri Lubatti, Glenn Morshower, and Kavita Patil), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002, with Wayne Pere, David Lee Smith, and Victor Bevine), Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer, Ron Canada, Michael Harney, and Dennis Christopher), Robbery Homicide Division (2002, with Don Fischer and Christopher Michael), Threat Matrix (2003, with Kortney Manns), Boomtown (2003, with Neal McDonough, Vanessa Williams, Barry Wiggins, Jamie McShane, and Erich Anderson), JAG (2003, with Scott Lawrence, Michael Bofshever, Michael Ensign, Steven Anderson, and Bill Cobbs), CSI: Miami (2003, with Chris Pine and Don Pugsley), Las Vegas (2004, starring Nikki Cox), and Tru Calling (2004, with Jessica Collins). Between 2001 and 2005, Williams had a recurring role as Father Cronin in several episodes of the comedy series The Bernie Mac Show, with Nico Woulard, Dan Warner, and Jacqueline Schultz. He also starred as Big Thor Amundsen in the short-lived medical series MDs (2002, starring Robert Joy and with Terrell Tilford, Todd Stashwick, Miguel Pérez, Art Chudabala, Rainn Wilson, Rosalind Chao, Tim Lounibos, Larry Hankin, Faran Tahir, Kris Iyer, Mary Stein, Cynthia Graham, Jeanette Miller, Frank Novak, Scott Lincoln, and Eric Steinberg. Also working as voice actor, Williams lent his voice to the video games Gun (2005, with Brad Dourif, Ron Perlman, Frank Collison, Nolan North, Nicholas Guest, Robin Atkin Downes, Dwight Schultz, Fred Tatasciore, and Larry Cedar), Hitman: Blood Money (2006, with Daniel Riordan), and The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009, with Maury Sterling, Nolan North, Michelle Forbes, William Morgan Sheppard, Ron Perlman, Dwight Schultz, Nicholas Guest, Stephen McHattie, Wayne Pere, Tony Plana, and David Sobolov). Williams also voiced characters in the animated projects Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008, with Dee Bradley Baker and Olivia Hack), the thriller The Hole (2009, with Dick Miller), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010, with Bruce Greenwood and Jason Isaacs), Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010, with Diedrich Bader and Kevin Michael Richardson), Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011, with Jason Isaacs), Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012, with Peter Weller, Michael McKean, and Frank Welker) for which he received a Behind the Voice Actors Award nomination in the category Best Vocal Ensemble in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD Title or Short in 2013, Superman: Unbound (2013), The Legend of Korra (2013), Beware the Batman (2014, with Kurtwood Smith, Christopher McDonald, and Tara Strong), and The Loud House (2016). Live-action film projects Williams worked on are the drama Flicka (2006, with Jeffrey Nordling and Dey Young), the mystery thriller The Last Harbor (2010), the drama The Chicago 8 (2011, with Steven Culp), the drama The Good Doctor (2011, with David Clennon), the television comedy Operation Cupcake (2012), the DC Comics adaptation The Dark Knight Rises (2012, with Tom Hardy, Brett Cullen, Reggie Lee, Russ Fega, Andres Perez-Molina, Massi Furlan, Michael Papajohn, and Simon Rhee), the television comedy Naughty or Nice (2012, with Googy Gress), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, with Brandon Molale, Michael Papajohn, Jeff Wolfe, Anthony Molinari, Dennis Cockrum, Cazimir Milostan, Anthony DeLongis, Michael Owen, Christopher Doyle, Max Daniels, Derek Mears, Derek Graf, Kelly Sheerin, Bill Blair, Eddie Davenport, Ken Edling, Leni Ford, Tanner Gill, Gregg Sargeant, and Scott St. Blaze), the fantasy romance Waking (2013), and the sport drama Draft Day (2014, with Frank Langella, Brad William Henke, Wallace Langham, and Pat Healy). Television work include episodes of Kojak (2005), Over There (2005, with Brigid Brannagh), Criminal Minds (2009, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Rahvaunia), Monk (2009, with Rodney Saulsberry), Leverage (2010, with Jeri Ryan), Bones (2010, with Kate Vernon and Joel Polis), The Whole Truth (2010), Chase (2011, with William Sadler), Memphis Beat (2011, with Sam Hennings and Alfre Woodard), Burn Notice (2011), The Mentalist (2011, with Dwain Murphy, Steve Rankin, and Jonathan Schmock), Longmire (2012, with Peter Weller and Cristine Rose), Common Law (2012, with Alicia Coppola, Ed Begley, Jr., and Rod Damer), Touch (2012), Vegas (2012, with Michael Wiseman, Michael Reilly Burke, Jamie McShane, Michael Harney, Rick Fitts, and Anthony Molinari), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2013), Crisis (2014, with James MacDonald), The Night Shift (2014, with Derek Webster and David Gautreaux), The Bridge (2014, with Max Daniels), Revenge (2014, with John Rubinstein, Ray Proscia, Ned Vaughn, and Irene Roseen), Scorpion (2015, with Eddie Conna and Chase Kim), Code Black (2015), The League (2015), Transparent (2015, with Tig Notaro and Colby French), and Gone: A Wayward Pines Story (2015). More recently, Williams played Silas Bullen in the drama series Mercy Street (2016-2017, with Donna Murphy), guest starred in episodes of Grimm (2016, with Reggie Lee), Westworld (2016, with Clifton Collins, Jr.), Elementary (2017), The Blacklist (2017, with Daniel Davis), and The Mick (2017, with Laird Macintosh and Ric Sarabia), and played supporting roles in the comedy Spaceman (2016, with Wallace Langham), the thriller Message from the King (2016, with Max Daniels and Tom Wright), the thriller Ice Scream (2016), the science fiction thriller The Darkest Minds (2018, with Wallace Langham and Golden Brooks), the Marvel Comics adaptation Venom (2018, with Tom Hardy, Wayne Pere, Chris O'Hara, Denney Pierce, and Stan Lee), the drama Back Fork (2018), and the drama Roe v. Wade (2018, with Corbin Bernsen). External links * * * Wade Williams at the [http://prisonbreak.wikia.com Prison Break wiki] de:Wade Williams es:Wade Andrew Williams sv:Wade Andrew Williams Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers